iPod Shuffle Challenge
by musingwriter
Summary: I got hooked because of Bevin and know it's past nidnight. I coulnd't help myself so this is what happens late at night...


Can I Have This Dance– Zach Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

Hermione waited and waited. Did Ron even know _how_ to dance? No, he didn't. "Here," she said, "I'll teach you."

She could tell he hadn't danced since the Yule Ball, 4 years ago, and even then he only danced to the first song.

_Viktor could dance._

_No._ She told herself. _ Viktor can dance but Ron loves, and love is way better than dancing_.

It took Ron a little while to catch on, but after he did, Hermione forgot about everything else. It had all started with the words:

_Can I have this dance?_

Everytime We Touch- Cascada

Hermione thought back to their first year. Constant fighting, mindless rule breaking… but even when it seemed Ron was the world's biggest git, she still loved him. Third year was hard… she was deathly afraid that would be the end. And fourth year… what a nightmare. But Hermione never let him go. It was the feeling he gave her. As she looked back, she realized then wasn't so different from now, and she had loved Ron through it all.

We've Only Just Begun- Run Kid Run

After the first meeting the DA had taken off. Jinxes were learned quick and spirits were high. Defying Umbridge was such a satisfying feeling. The best part was that she couldn't stop them. Neville was picking up speed as were many of the younger students. Harry was going to see where this took him and maybe… just maybe. He would be a DADA teacher in the future. Or at least use what he was teaching. One thing he knew for sure. They had only just begun.

If We Were a Movie- Hannah Montana

Hermione couldn't help it. She was fed up with the nonstop talk of Lavender. It was bad enough that she had to watch the two of them snogging non-stop in the Common Room. When would Ron wise up and ask her out, or at least dump that slu- no… Lavender was a perfectly nice girl. Ron just needed to wise up and see what was right in front of him. Everything was perfect… except it was still just a fantasy.

The Feeling- Kutless

Voldemort was more than angry. He was furious. Harry had slipped through his fingers for the 6th time. The feeling, knowing that he was still alive… He needed Snape.

"I think it's time"

"But lord…

"NOW!"  
Snape did as he was told and Rock and Roll blared from the speakers. The only music Voldemort would tolerate. "At last," Voldemort sighed, "These Muggles are good for something other than killing."

Defying Gravity- Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenowith

He could FLY! Alastor couldn't understand. Voldemort had asked, long ago, for him to go with him. He had never known that Voldemort would end up finding him and do it by flying of all things. He thought back…

"Al. Come with me. My magic and your caution… we will be the greatest team there ever was" Tom had said.

Alastor had contemplated… "Unlimited…" Then he realized what going with Tom would mean. Innocent deaths, torture, he couldn't do it. At least Tom would be doing something he loved, no matter how sick and twisted.

But Voldemort had tried to destroy his vision, and Alastor swore he would do all he could to stop him. Nothing was worth innocent lives, not even Defying Gravity.

Promise of a Lifetime- Kutless

He had promised… Ron would come back. He had to.

Hermione cried herself to sleep, and prayed Ron would come back. All she had to cling to was the promise from so long ago. He had promised never to leave her. This was a phase… Ron would be back in the morning. He had to be, or else.

Ron didn't come back… Hermione couldn't believe it. It was the last straw. She couldn't do it anymore.

Back. After months and months of her waiting. Fury surged through her veins and she started punching every inch she could get to. She saw the shock on Ron's face and she knew, in a few days, she would forgive him.\

Here I Am –Renee Sandstrom

Luna had decided long ago that she didn't want to fit in. She knew she had the choice, and she chose to make her own rules. Believe in the impossible and it will become possible. Her mum and dad encouraged her and she flourished in the beauty of imagination. She grew to have a kind heart and a brave spirit. She shoes to define herself by what _she_ wanted to be, not what others wanted her to be. Every time she was questioned, she thought of her mum's favorite words. _Here I am._

Party- Demi Lovato

Ginny was rather surprised. The party was raging so loudly and wildly she had barely noticed Harry elbowing his way through the crowds looking for something. Or someone. _ Don't get your hopes up, sweetie._ She thought. But the beat was infectious. Harry spotted what he had been looking for. He made a beeline straight to where she was standing. Ginny looked around. Romilda, standing right behind her. No? Harry grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her. At last, and what a hell of a party.

Don't Forget- Demi Lovato

Bella was stunned. Voldemort was gone without a trace… Nothing left but rumors and deaths. Yes, that would calm her down… a couple of Cruciatus on some Aurors, or so she had thought. Two perfect pictures came into her mind. The Longbottoms. Of course that was what ended her up in this dump in the first place. All she was left with were happy, gooey memories… Don't Forget. She couldn't or else she would forget Voldemort.


End file.
